left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
Locations are places in the Left 4 Dead series that combined make up the campaigns that Survivors traverse. In-Game Locations In-Game locations are game exclusive, fictitious places in the Left 4 Dead games. ''Left 4 Dead'' No Mercy Fairfield A city found somewhere in Pennsylvania, USA, and the setting for the No Mercy campaign. It's a fairly large city which gives setting to a hospital, a large subway network, and a factory complex. The city has been mostly overrun by the Infected with only a small number of safe rooms scattered across the city. Mercy Hospital A large, thirty-story hospital complex located in the city of Fairfield. It was used as a rendezvous point for any citizens trying to evacuate the city due to the infection It is hinted that doctors at this hospital were unsure of what the infection was at that time and tried to isolate the first victim of the infection to stop it from spreading, although if this is the case, the doctors failed horribly. Subway A subway line found underneath the city of Fairfield. It can be assumed it was used for means of escape during the spread of the infection, but in the end it failed as the rails were trashed. It's now a burning pile of rubble which the Survivors must crawl through on their way to Mercy Hospital. The Holly Street Station was one of the stations effected by the infection as the ceiling has caved in and certain areas are on fire. Around the station are posters advertising places such as Mercy Hospital, a clothing store, an Aquarium, the Riverside film festival, a drink known as "Orange Box juice", and the TV Station: News Channel 5. Death Toll Riverside Riverside is a small suburban community located someplace in Pennsylvania. After the Infection broke out, the U.S. Military attempted to convert the town into a safe point. However, by the time the Survivors reach it, Riverside has been overrun. The army has abandoned the town, and the Infected roam about what's left of the place. Different places in Riverside include: Quik Buy, a small convenience store that has closed down until the infection clears, Poppy Field Florist, a florist that provides the Survivors with equipment, a small office complex, and a movie theater. Valley Church What was once a place of worship is now an abandoned shack stained with blood and gore. It has a graveyard for the Riverside citizens that have passed on, and a bell used by a paranoid man hiding from the infection. This houses one of the safe rooms in the Death Toll campaign. Riverside Park A recreational park in Riverside where residents can go swimming, have a picnic, or rent a boat at the boat house. Dead Air Newburg Newburg is a large city, presumably located somewhere in Pennsylvania. The Survivors make their way through Newburg in order to get to Metro International Airport, and escape the Infection via a plane. Judging by the fact that buildings are still up in massive flames and the heavy presence of ember in the air, it is possible that Newburg was only recently besieged by the Infected. Some parts of the city were under construction at the time of the infection. Metro International Airport Metro International Airport is the key goal in the Dead Air campaign. Before the infection, the airport was one of the many ways out of Newburg, but as the infection started to spread throughout the city, the airport may have been shut down and converted for evacuation of citizens by CEDA and Newburg police, but by the time the Survivors arrived to be evacuated, the airport had already been bombed by the military, and was completely overrun by the Infected. Many advertisements are seen inside the terminal such as Riverside Pharmacy, Burger Tank, Allegheny Forest, a clothing sale at Leisure Emporium, and Pangea Air. Blood Harvest Allegheny National Forest A thick forest near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania that makes up most of the Blood Harvest campaign. In the middle of the forest are a set of tracks that the Survivors follow to reach a farmhouse that the military has turned into a makeshift outpost. The Farmhouse The farmhouse is the setting of the finale of the Blood Harvest campaign. This lovely two-story, 3-bedroom house comes complete with kitchen and gun-cabinet. Also included is a large cornfield and prize-winning livestock, so purchase today because this is a deal to die for. Disclaimer: Livestock are not very lively. The Cornfield Next to the farmhouse is a large cornfield, upon walking through said cornfield, a group of crows will be startled, causing all nearby Infected to attack you with wild abandon. Minor Locations Hersch Shipping Co. & Eastern Waterworks Hersch Shipping Co. is a shipping company that appears to be somewhat of a mega corporation as it even owns it's own boxcar for purposes of delivering. They have a warehouse stationed in Fairfield that the Survivors must maneuver themselves inside the warehouse and travel through it on their way to the hospital. A few miles outside Riverside is a train yard owned by Hersch Shipping Co. that is almost directly connected to Riverside's over-flow pipes. The company has apparently been around since 1948. Eastern Waterworks is a water plant located next to the Hersch warehouse. The plant was directly connected to the sewers under Fairfield that the Survivors used to get to Mercy Hospital. Due to the similarity of the two companies' locations in Fairfield, it can be assumed that the two companies are somehow connected and that Eastern Waterworks also manages the over-flow pipes for Riverside. Francis states that he once worked at Hersch until someone laughed at his shorts and he beat the guy up. Burger Tank A fast food chain found in the Left 4 Dead world. The one in Fairfield acts as a bridge connecting the safe room to the Crescendo Event. Another Burger Tank can be found inside Metro International Airport but it isn't necessary to pass through it. Burger Tanks are usually hot spots for useful items such as pills, first-aid kits, and grenades. This restaurant will return in Left 4 Dead 2, as the Survivors have to signal a boat during the Hard Rain campaign with the Burger Tank logo on it, summoning a horde of Infected. Harbor View Hotel A hotel located in Newburg, that serves two major purposes in the Dead Air campaign. First it's a safe room at the end of the first chapter, then the Survivors must travel through the halls of the hotel to make it to The Crane. Richardson Atlantic Richardson Atlantic is a company that manages freight trains. The Survivors travel across their warehouse, and through their train cars on their way to the military base. Pump & Run Gas Station A gas station locted in Fairfield. It is found next to the Crescendo Event. Blowing up the pumps can kill survivors and infected alike. ''Left 4 Dead 2 Dark Carnival '''Whispering Oaks' An amusement park located several miles outside of Savannah, Georgia. Coach mentions his family used to take him there during his childhood. In the aftermath of the Savannah outbreak, the park is completely overrun by the Infected. The Survivors must cross its once carefree environment on their way to safety during the Dark Carnival ''campaign. Swamp Fever The Parish '''Bienville Park' Bienville Park is a park in New Orleans. Through out the park you will see dead people in sleeping bags, and camp sites. Real world Locations These are locations that exist outside the Left 4 Dead world. Georgia Georgia is a state on the southeastern coast of the United States. It is the setting for the Dead Center and Dark Carnival campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Georgia. Louisiana Louisiana is a state in the southern region of the United States. It is the setting of the final campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, The Parish. For more information see Louisiana. Mississippi Mississippi is a state in the southern region of the United States. It is the setting of the Hard Rain campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Mississippi. Pennsylvania Pennsylvania is a state in the northeastern United States. It is the setting of the four campaigns in Left 4 Dead, which can be seen through the many license plates of the abandoned vehicles within the levels. In the Blood Harvest campaign, during the finale, there is a map on the wall of the farmhouse which depicts the four towns featured in Left 4 Dead, all of them being labeled "overrun". This map also shows the western end of Pennsylvania. For more information see Pennsylvania. Allegheny Allegheny is a small rural town in western Pennsylvania, a few hours' drive from Pittsburgh, where the campaign Blood Harvest takes place. Though it's made up largely by forests, even containing the Allegheny National Forest, its human inhabitants prior to the Infection seemed to consist mostly of farmers and industrial workers. For more information see Allegheny. Allegheny National Forest Allegheny National Forest is a densely wooded area in northwestern Pennsylvania. In the game it is the setting for the first level of Blood Harvest, The Woods. For more information, see Allegheny National Forest. Category:Locations